Adelfos
by D6
Summary: Warnings: Deals with incest. Mean Hector Sissy Paris. Sixth chapter up. Paris uses a bow for the first time.
1. Swordfighting

Disclaimer: I own a children's version of Homer's 'The Iliad', and I'm not even following it.  
  
Dedication: To Mclean, 'cause half of this is her doing.  
  
A/N: This is well on its way to become a series. It may take a while for the chapters to come out though.

* * *

"You have to learn how to use a weapon!"  
  
"I don't want to use a sword" a sixteen-year old Paris whined "those are sharp".  
  
"You said you were too old to practice with the wooden one"  
  
"I am! But I'm too young for the steel one".  
  
Hector took a deep breath. "Take it" he finally ground out pointing at the discarded sword with his own. Paris obeyed, lifting it with both of his hands. With a single swing from Hector Paris' weapon went flying again. "You're not holding on to it!" he scolded. His younger brother pouted.  
  
"Of course not, I could get hurt"  
  
"Pick it up"  
  
"But..." a pointy end poked at his side and he swallowed the rest of his argument. He picked the sword up and held it in front of him.  
  
Two hours later Hector found himself looking up and down at his brother, who after complaining about some invisible wound somewhere below his neck had adopted a fetal position in the middle of their training field. As far as Hector knew, the only injuries Paris had sustained during the training were a broken nail and a couple of scratches, which had been his own fault.  
  
"It hurts" He complained. Hector kneeled beside him, wondering what would his brother come up with.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"There" Paris said not really pointing anywhere. Hector stood up frowning.  
  
"Stop acting like a baby, stand up"  
  
"It really hurts"  
  
"Really Paris, we've spoiled you too much. Get up" Paris groaned "Fine, you win. Let's go home" Paris groaned again. Hector let out something remarkably close to a growl.  
  
"Paris" the elder sighed and kneeled again beside the form of his brother. "Give me your hands" he asked quietly. The boy looked up trying to maintain a pained expression. Hector took his hands and stretched them out. "I'm sorry..." he whispered before dropping soft kisses on the palms and pressing them to his face. Paris blinked confused. He felt his skin reddening at his brother's ministrations and a small pang of guilt in the pit of his stomach.  
  
In the blink of an eye the older man had taken his sword and slapped Paris' hands with it "...but you're not a kid anymore"  
  
"Ouch!" The boy shook his hands trying to soothe them, all pretense of injury gone. "That hurt!"  
  
"Well, too bad" Hector stood again "take your sword"  
  
"No, I don't want to" Paris pouted "It's been over two hours"  
  
"In the battlefield you will not have time to rest"  
  
"I'm never going into battlefield, you and father won't let me" he said even though he had never held any interest into becoming a warrior.  
  
"Don't trust your luck that much Paris" He pointed his sword to the younger man "we could tire of you". The young prince attempted to smile confidently.  
  
"You wouldn't... would you?"  
  
"You don't exactly help our affections" he answered swinging his sword at his brother. Paris dodged as best as he could.  
  
"You're going to hit me!!" he screamed in disbelief.  
  
"If you don't move I will" Hector warned swinging again.  
  
Hector was angry and Paris knew it, he scanned the field in search of his sword deciding that if he didn't do something he was going to get hurt for real. Taking a step forward Hector kicked said sword out of his brother's reach. Paris looked up at him his eyes reflecting anger and a hint of fear.  
  
"How am I to fight you if I have no weapon?"  
  
"I reckon you still have hands"  
  
"Hectooor!" Paris tried to sound angry, but got whiney instead. The boy really didn't want to fight. Hector stood behind him and brought down his sword in a sharp line along his back.  
  
"You have to learn how to fight" he stated coldly.  
  
Paris fell to his knees gasping. It took him a moment to realize that Hector had really hit him. He had never been in so much pain before, his whole back was on fire. He tried to hold back his tears, but it was too much.  
  
"Paris, I..."  
  
He heard his brother's voice and tried to get up to face him.  
  
"Hector?" he tried weakly. He couldn't stand up.  
  
"I, I'm sorry" Hector offered him a hand "Is just that..." he trailed off again. Paris looked up, reminding himself that his brother would never hurt him. But instead of fixing his gaze on his brother's outstretched hand he saw the hand that held the sword. With a small cry he tried to crawl away. His arms gave out and he fell on his face whimpering.  
  
Hector let his weapon fall at his side.  
  
"Come on" he pulled the boy up. Paris cried out and fought to get his legs under him.  
  
"Don..." he tried unsuccessfully to get away from his brother.  
  
Hector fell to his knees and looked at him,  
  
"I won't always be here Paris" The boy bit his lower lip. He didn't like to think that Hector would fall in battle someday, it made him feel worse. He felt tears filling his eyes again, the pain on his back seemed sharper. The elder reached out to clean his brother's face "I wouldn't want you to fight either" he lifted to his feet pulling the youth with him.  
  
TBC...

* * *

A/N: I know, Paris is too girlish, and Hector is too mean (blame Mclean for that) but I love them both as they are. Please review and tell me what you think. 


	2. Tending to the injured

**Disclaimer:** Homer created them. Hollywood turned them into one big Alternate Universe. I use them.  
  
**Dedication:** To all the people that was kind enough to review. I had never gotten so many reviews. I'm all bouncy.  
  
**A/N:** I'm sorry I took so long. Sorry, sorry, sorry. Please don't hate me. You'll have plenty of time to do it in upcoming chapters. Also, this chapter is unbetaed. So extra apologies for the mistakes.  
  
**Summary:** Remember how Hector hit Paris with a sword? Well, now he has to tend to the wound. Paris is 16 years old and Hector is around 22.

* * *

As the two brothers made their way to the palace, Paris started shaking. He was freezing even though his back felt terribly hot. As he felt Hector strengthen the hold he had on him, he decided he never wanted to touch a sword again. He was led to his room and Hector made him lie down on the bed.  
  
"I'll see someone comes to see to the wound" he said in a whisper, turning to leave.  
  
"I'm cold" Paris ran his gaze through the floor. He noticed that small drops of blood made a trail from the door to the bed. The sheets were going to be ruined.  
  
"I shall arrange that as well" Hector muttered walking to the door, not wanting to face his kin.  
  
Paris rolled on the bed so he was face down. The fabric of his tunic was bothering him, but he didn't dare to try to take it of. He cried burying his face on the pillow. The eldest prince stopped his exit. He could hear his brother's sobs though the young man silenced them with the bedclothes. He turned around and went to sit beside him.  
  
"Paris, I'm so sorry" he said running a hand through the boy's hair  
  
"Make it stop" the boy asked between sobs. Without another word Hector stood up and exited the room.  
  
He was taking too long. Paris thought that maybe Hector had decided not to help him. That maybe he was supposed to tend to the wound by himself. The young prince started to panic at the possibility of his brother leaving him. He sighed in relief when finally Hector appeared on the door, carrying clean clothes and a vessel with fresh water.  
  
"I'm sorry" he mumbled again as he worked on the boy's garments.  
  
Paris winced whenever Hector brushed the wound. "You didn't leave". The man halted his movements  
  
"Did you want me to?" he asked flatly.  
  
"No!" the boy turned, thinking his brother had raised. "GODS!" he gritted his teeth, deciding that sudden movements were a terrible idea.  
  
Hector pressed a hand to his shoulder, preventing him from making any further movement and proceeded to clean the wounded flesh. He brushed the drenched clothes as carefully as he could, trying not to look directly at the injury; it looked angered at him and he felt ashamed at the fact that it had being himself who had inflicted it to his beloved brother. Paris had closed his eyes, the water was soothing and he felt slightly better. However, he was still tense. Before that day, he had known that Hector wouldn't let any harm come to him. That he'd always be safe with his brother.  
  
The older prince took out a needle he had already threaded, and careful of not letting Paris see it he began to close the wound together.  
  
"Ow!" The boy gave a little jump "Brother, that hurts" he kept jumping every time the needle went through his skin, but he didn't know what it was.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Mending it" was all he got for an answer  
  
"Isn't it supposed to... not hurt?"  
  
"Well, I'm piercing through your skin, so I think it is supposed to hurt a little"  
  
"You're what?!" Paris tried to move, but his brother had anticipated it and already had a strong hold on him. "... I-is that absolutely necessary?"  
  
"If I don't it will not heal properly" Hector explained regarding his little brother.  
  
Paris fell silent and closed his eyes again. He wasn't in the position to discuss with his brother.  
  
"You are not telling father, are you?" he asked after a few moments "He doesn't need to know" 

Hector sighed "My behavior was despicable young prince" he said sadly  
  
"Don't tell him" the boy pleaded  
  
"You have nothing to fear if father was to find out Paris"  
  
"I don't want him to know"  
  
"Are you letting an opportunity for him to console you pass by?" Hector asked, trying to smile  
  
"I am" Paris answered, turning to look at his brother.  
  
The man turned to finish his task "Thank you" he whispered placing a cool cloth on the youth's wound.  
  
"It was my own fault"  
  
Hector kept silent for several seconds "What do you say to starting with the bow next time?" he asked, carefully rolling the boy to his back.  
  
"Are you serious?" he asked amused. "I thought you'd send me with the women to learn their arts"  
  
"It is as good fighting art as any other" the oldest said smiling.  
  
"Archery..." It did seem much safer than sword fighting.  
  
"Ponder it over your sleep, my baby brother" he dropped a kiss to the youth's mouth and stood up.  
  
"Won't you be staying with me?"

Rolling his eyes, Hector moved to the foot of the bed to unlace Paris' sandals.  
  
"If you're asking me"  
  
Paris nodded and blushed. He looked at his brother, realizing he'd need his help until his back healed and suddenly felt like he was 4 years old. Hector sat beside him removing his own garments. After undressing he climbed into the bedding.  
  
"All settled then" he smiled at his brother. Paris rolled carefully and passed an arm over Hector's chest.  
  
"Goodnight" he said. His eyes already closed.  
  
"Are you still cold?" asked the oldest pulling the fur cover over them  
  
"I'm alright"  
  
Hector drove his hand to rest on Paris' head and began to massage slowly  
  
"Goodnight princess"  
  
The boy's eyes flew open and glared.  
  
"Hectooooor!"  
  
Hector let out a chuckle and placed his free arm over the one resting on his chest.

* * *

Paris woke up in the middle of the night and stood up carefully, trying not to make noise. He walked slightly hunched outside his chamber and to the nearest bathroom. Hector noticed the movement, but he didn't rise. The boy returned a few minutes later after almost tripping a couple of times. He went back under the covers letting out a quiet groan not wanting to get up ever again. He tried to go back to sleep, closed his eyes and managed to lay still for a full 8 and a half minutes. Then he started shifting. Hector tried to settle him with a hand on the boy's arm.  
  
"Are you awake?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Brother?" Paris tugged at Hector's hand  
  
"What Paris?" the man asked, voice heavy with sleep  
  
"I'm thirsty"  
  
Not too gently Hector rolled the boy to his side and pressed himself to his back, arms tightly around him.  
  
"If you even think of getting up again, I'm breaking your back" he muttered.  
  
The boy sighed contently. He hadn't been that thirsty anyway. Hector buried his face in his hair.  
  
"Sleep" he commanded against the mane of curls. The young prince obeyed, enjoying his brother's warm breath on his neck.

* * *

****

**A/N:** The kiss, yes, I know. In the movie Paris kisses Andromache on the mouth, so we figured they were the kind of family that kisses... alright, try not to hate me. This will be incest in later chapters. But, since I love you all and don't want you to be angry at me, I can give this story the best ending I can manage and take the rest of it elsewhere, or I can keep posting it here and endure your angry glares, please review and tell me which way to go. The rating of later chapters is barely an R, I swear. There's just this tiny little absolutely non-graphic scene. You have my word.


	3. Morning

**Disclaimer: Fairy-godmother keeps saying that I can't have them.  
  
Dedication: To the reviewers for not hating me. I love you all. I'll bug the fairy so she gives you the syrup covered prince of your choice.  
  
A/N: Quick plot-hole explanation: Hector doesn't usually spend time with Paris, since he's leading his army most of the time. Also, this is a bit slashier. But it can still pass as brotherly love... right. As always, thanks to Mclean for being cool and keeping me obsessed.  
  
Summary: We left off with the young princes going to sleep. This is the next morning.**

* * *

Paris awoke with sunlight hitting his face, his memory blurry. His back hurt and there was a body behind him.  
  
"Good morning, prince" Hector's voice greeted him. The boy's shock lasted for only a second. He remembered.  
  
"Good morning brother"  
  
Hector pushed gently at his shoulder  
  
"Get on your belly"  
  
After the boy complied, the eldest fingered the wound with delicate touches. Finally placing a kiss where it dissolved into unmarred flesh, at the base of his back.  
  
"I'm sorry" he said again  
  
"Don't worry about it"  
  
Hector found but little comfort in his brother's assurance. How could he expect to protect him from all harm if he was the first one he had to fear?  
  
"Brother?" Paris called, missing his brother's touch. He felt Hector's head resting on his back and strong fingers holding his hips.  
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
"I'm alright brother" The boy shifted blushing, suddenly feeling self- conscious. Hector met his eyes, oblivious to his discomfort.  
  
"You were right, little one. I should let you go to the women to learn their arts"  
  
"I thought you were teaching me archery"  
  
"I must admit I'm less skilled in that field" lied the eldest, making to get up.  
  
"I will do as you wish" Paris lied as well. He moved to stand, but realizing his nudity, decided not to. Hector gave a humorless chuckle.  
  
"Then why don't you?" and unlike his brother he stood to fetch his garments. The youth followed him with his gaze. He had really missed spending time with him.  
  
The man wrapped his clothes around him and looked back at Paris, who had his eyes fixed upon him; a soft blush threatened to creep up his face.  
  
"I insist on telling father about this" he spoke retrieving his sandals. The words made Paris snap out of his daydreaming.  
  
"We agreed you wouldn't" the boy tried to think of a good reason "I-I don't want to have this matter discussed" he started "people would gossip"  
  
"We need to tell him because I'm ashamed of myself!" burst out the older prince "I can't stand another moment of being beside you knowing I hurt you when I intended to protect you!"  
  
Paris stood up. Forgetting temporarily his earlier thoughts regarding clothing or lack thereof.  
  
"If we tell him, it'll spread out. People will talk. They'll say that there have been 'disagreements' in the royal family. In a few weeks, the story will be about how the young prince attacked Hector. And how Hector had to defend himself" He looked up, meeting the eldest eyes. The words ringing true to his ears. "That kind of gossip would risk the alliances you've been trying to build". Hector laughed.  
  
"They would never believe you attacked me, you're just too perfect to do so"  
  
"You haven't been in town lately" Paris said quietly, taking a seat on the bed.  
  
"What is said in town?!" demanded Hector walking to his brother.  
  
Paris looked up at him regretting having talked.  
  
"You're the one risking his neck out there" he said, his eyes fixed on the floor "I am nothing but the little brother. There have been rumors. That I envy you"  
  
"And do you?"  
  
The boy didn't look up  
  
"That's not the point"  
  
Hector held the boy's jaw in his hand, forcing him to look at him  
  
"Do you?"  
  
"I. I admire you. I love you"  
  
"As I love you Paris, for if I didn't I would not feel this way" The boy nodded, glad that the discussion seemed to be over.  
  
"The servants!" he said suddenly "they'll ask about the sheets" he pointed at the blood stains.  
  
"Leave it to me, young prince" Hector stood up smiling "fancy bathing in the river?"  
  
Paris returned the smile. He found his clothing and got dressed carefully, trying not to bend. He glared at his sandals trying to figure out how to put them on. Without a word, Hector kneeled in front of him and helped him. Then he walked to the door and peered out the hall to see if there were any servants around; a chamber girl stood down the hall. He turned to his brother  
  
"Play along" he whispered before exiting the room. Paris blinked a few times, not quite understanding. Then he followed his brother out of the room.  
  
"I can't believe it Paris!" began the eldest "Respect our father's house! If you are to entertain yourself with a maiden at least avoid your bedding. It was most inappropriate!"  
  
The young prince gaped... then understood. He adopted the cockiest expression he could muster.  
  
"They left before daybreak" he defended  
  
Hector kept scolding his brother, smiling when he noticed the girl blushing and walking hastily away from them.  
  
"I shall try that someday" said Paris, his cocky smirk turning into a smile that his brother returned.  
  
"So, to the river"

* * *

**A/N: Have you seen Harry Potter 3? Did you like it?... What?! I'm curious, plus I want reviews. I'll try to get next chapter out by next week.**


	4. Bathing

**Disclaimer: I'm gonna start to skip this.  
  
Dedication: To... my manager.  
  
A/N: Morpheus was the Greek god of dreams.  
  
Summary: A bath in the river.**

* * *

Paris walked close to Hector to be able to use him as support if he needed to. A smile still lingered on his lips; by the time they went back the whole city would think he was no longer a virgin. They walked in silence until they reached the shore.  
  
"The waters are quite wild today brother, maybe we should go back to the fonts" the older spoke.  
  
"The fonts will be crowded"  
  
"But your back is not right yet, the river could claim you"  
  
"If I don't bathe soon, flies will start following me"  
  
"Alright, but do not leave my side" Hector complied disposing his garments. Paris smiled and started to undress.  
  
Glaring angrily at his sandals he made an effort to bend down and untie them without his brother's help. The eldest watched amused, ready to help if needed. After a couple of minutes the boy held up his right sandal triumphally.  
  
"I beat it!" he exclaimed happily.  
  
"I see you did, my brave prince" Hector said, smiling warmly at him.  
  
"One to go" frowning in concentration Paris started to struggle with the second one.  
  
When the young prince was done with his offending shoe, Hector took his wrist and led them to the river. Paris winced as the water lapped at his wound, but the pain was gone as soon as it came. Smiling he splashed his brother.  
  
"Hey!" scolded Hector pretending to be annoyed and returned the gesture.  
  
Paris laughed childishly and kept playing, this time using both of his hands. He stopped suddenly, not seeing his brother.  
  
"Hector?" He asked looking around "That's cheating!" he told the water.  
  
The older prince dove behind his brother and pulled at the boy's hips to bring him down. He sank, making a gurgling sound as he went. Hector wrapped his arms around him and pulled them up, laughing when Paris gasped for air.  
  
"What? Caught you off guard, my pretty young thing?"  
  
"You're mean. It's an unfair fight" the boy accused  
  
"It is" admitted the older one moving away "did you bring oil for your hair?" he asked  
  
"No" He had been too busy worrying about full frontal nudity.  
  
"What would you do without your brother, young prince?" asked Hector holding up a small bottle. Paris sighed  
  
"Manage to live with bad hair?" he asked smiling. He barely caught the bottle when his brother threw it at him. "Hey! Be nice!"  
  
"And what? Keep spoiling you rotten?"  
  
"That would be a start"  
  
"My princess" chuckled Hector, taking hold of the bottle again and turning the blushing boy around.  
  
"Don't call me that" he said turning his head and sticking his tongue out.  
  
"Well, you are" answered the eldest pouring oil on the youth's head. The younger one scowled, but his attitude was mostly acting and they both knew it. He had missed those quiet times with his brother. "And how does it feel?" Hector asked massaging the boy's scalp "being publicly not virgin" he cleared knowing the young prince was about to ask.  
  
"I shall know when we get back" Paris smiled "Perhaps it means that soon I will really stop being a virgin"  
  
"Maybe"  
  
"What is it like?"  
  
"What it is, my little brother, can't be explained with words. Down" He pushed the youth's shoulders. Paris had opened his mouth to argue but he ended up swallowing a mouthful of water. Hector rinsed the boy's head and pulled him up. "Your turn".  
  
Paris took the oil and went behind his brother.  
  
"Crouch down?"  
  
The man did as told, and began to trace patterns in the water peeking his fingers out the surface. Paris poured the oil on his head, repeating Hector's actions.  
  
"Your hair's grown longer"  
  
"It tends to do that with time" teased Hector. Paris tried to push him under the water, but Hector didn't move an inch.  
  
"What are you doing Paris? It tickles" He let his shoulders sink and threw his head back, dipping only his hair. "If you reopen the wound I'm letting you sew it yourself" he scolded looking at his brother upside down. Paris slid forward startled, his hands running down Hector's chest. His face crashed against his brother's, their lips meeting. Hector did not move. "Paris" he whispered against the boy's mouth. The boy stepped back, regaining his balance.  
  
"I- I'm sorry, I slipped"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Shall we go back?"  
  
"As you wish" Hector stood straight again and walked to the shore. Paris followed a few steps back.  
  
"Have I angered you?"  
  
"Of course not"  
  
The boy walked to a tree, where they had left their clothing and laid face down on the grass. His brother sat beside him, allowing the sun to dry his skin.  
  
"I can pretend it is a battle scar" he said turning to look at his brother "just like yours". The man unconsciously fingered the line crossing his left side.  
  
"It must have been a terrible fight, it looks enraged"  
  
"Fought ten men single handed"  
  
"And a coward slashed your back when you were killing the enemy that was strangling your defeated brother"  
  
"Of course not" said the boy smiling "... I tripped with my own sword"  
  
"That sounds more like you" stated Hector lying down with his face to the sky  
  
"It has to be believable"  
  
A drowsy 'right' rolled from Hector's mouth. He was beginning to let Morpheus cloud his mind. "And I killed them all because no one touches my Paris" he slurred, breath slowing.  
  
"Didn't you let one or two escape?"  
  
"No" was the barely audible answer before the prince drowned in slumber.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's a bad place to stop. Anyway, next chapter will probably be rated R. Next. I'm gonna answer last chapter reviews. I didn't do it before 'cause I'm lazy. Sorry. I will from now on.  
  
Mclean: 'ello luv Yes, and yes.  
  
Carrianne: I'm glad you like it. And here's the update... a bit late U  
  
Always in Lando Land: Thank you, and yes, I've read all five books. You've gotta love Sirius.  
  
Toria: I'll try to update as often as possible. And I loved the movie. Go Cuaron!!  
**  
Please keep reviewing. I''m not above begging, seriously 


	5. Storms

**A/N: I apologize for taking so long updating. As a bonus, this is an extra-long chapter. And, the rating is up. It's not very graphic, but if the idea of two fictional brothers commiting incest offends you, you shouldn't read this. Thanks a whole hell of a lot to Mclean for the betaing and editing. All mistakes are her fault.**

* * *

Paris didn't let slumber take over him. After a couple of hours, he stood up and got dressed. Then he kneeled beside Hector, hating himself for having to wake him.  
  
"Hector"  
  
The man did not move, though, his duty as head of the Trojan army kept him from enjoying deep sleep, his usual waking was to the shout of his warriors, not the soft voice his brother had used.  
  
Paris sighed before trying again. They hadn't seen his father since last afternoon and he'd surely want to have breakfast with them.  
  
"Brother" he called shaking him a little.  
  
"Yes" Hector sat up and looked at him with unfocused eyes. "Paris" he seemed surprised to see the youth beside him.  
  
"Father will want to know from us"  
  
"You're right" the older stood and fetched his clothes.  
  
"I'm sorry I woke you"  
  
"It's fine, let's hurry"  
  
The brothers walked in silence; a guard approached them as they reached the palace. He informed that the king had asked for them, and so, they rushed to the dining chamber.  
  
"Here" said Hector before entering, running a hand through Paris' hair arranging the dark curls. Priam was already at the head of the table, waiting for them  
  
"My boys, where have you been?"  
  
"We were bathing in the river father, I apologize for the delay"  
  
The king nodded and motioned them to sit.  
  
"How did your brother handle the sword, Hector?"  
  
"He did just fine father, but this evening we are practicing archery"´  
  
"This evening?" asked Paris.  
  
"It is a skill hard to master" continued Priam apparently not having heard his youngest son.  
  
"I believe Paris can handle it, he has good, strong hands"  
  
"I do?" mouthed the boy looking straight at his brother. Hector just gave him a hard look and kept talking to his father. Paris returned to his meal; Priam and Hector had started to talk about politics, he had tried to follow their conversation, but after half an hour he couldn't help yawning.  
  
"May I be excused?"  
  
"Do not disappear" said Priam "and do not bring young maidens to palace again"  
  
Paris held back a smile. It was amazing how fast rumors spread.  
  
"I apologize, father. It won't happen again"  
  
"Take care of him" said the king to his eldest once the boy was out of sight. Hector excused himself and followed his brother.  
  
"Strong hands?" asked Paris who had been waiting outside.  
  
"You do"  
  
"This evening?"  
  
"Well, no, but father insists in your fighting skills"  
  
"He didn't seem terribly happy about shifting to archery"  
  
"He thinks you're too young to do it..."  
  
"I've seen twelve year old challenging each other"  
  
"... or too delicate"  
  
"Figured he'd think that about a sword"  
  
"He does"  
  
Paris fell silent for a second, then his eyes flew wide open.  
  
"It was your idea!" he accused.  
  
"Well, you can't spend your life throwing stones at people" retorted Hector  
  
Paris glared at him.  
  
"No, I'd have other people throw the stones for me" the older prince shook his head.  
  
"Go to rest, my little brother"

* * *

That night Paris rose to the flash of lightning and the sound of thunder. Ridiculous as it was, the young prince hated storms. He slid out of his bed, heading to his brother's rooms.  
  
The prince heard someone entering his chambers. He feigned sleep and when the figure reached his bed he drew his sword and pressed it to the intruder's throat, hard enough to draw blood.  
  
"Brother" Paris choked out. Here he was; a sixteen year old hiding in his brother's bedroom because he didn't like thunders.  
  
"Paris" the man pulled the sword and put it aside "what's wrong?"  
  
"Storm" said the boy rubbing his neck.  
  
"Come here" the man smiled and lifted the covers to welcome his brother. Paris squeezed in, getting closer to him every time he heard a thunder.  
  
Hector held the body in his arms.  
  
"Did I hurt you?" he asked running his hands through the boy's neck to his chin.  
  
"Just a scratch"  
  
The older man moved until his mouth crushed against the scratch on Paris' throat. He touched it with his tongue before covering it with his lips.  
  
"Hector... stop"  
  
"I'm sorry" he whispered against the flesh under his mouth, but did not stop.  
  
"Hector..." Paris shivered.  
  
Hector pulled away and placed a chaste kiss on the boy's mouth, gathering by his side once more.  
  
"Don't be afraid, my prince"  
  
"I'm not"  
  
"Really, then what drove you here?" There was another thunder and Paris shrunk in his brothers arms.  
  
"Zeus is on a bad mood"  
  
"But it's not such a bad thing, think that the rain will feed the fields and we will enjoy their fruits" he caressed circles on the youth's back "and Zeus sends us thunders to keep us from the rain and any harm" he repeated the tale that he had always used to calm Paris. The boy relaxed on his arms.  
  
"I'm sorry I bothered you"  
  
"You're never a bother"  
  
"I missed you"  
  
"I missed you as well"  
  
"You shouldn't leave then"  
  
"You know I have to, princess" Hector said sadly, he hated being away from Paris as much as Paris hated being away from him.  
  
"You don't. You're the prince"  
  
"And I'm also head of the army"  
  
"You shouldn't be"  
  
"Then what should I do? Would you want me to stay with you all day?" he asked smiling.  
  
"You'd be safe here"  
  
"But perhaps the city wouldn't"  
  
"You are one soldier. The city has plenty of men" Hector sighed, in a way Paris was right, he was nothing but a man, son of the king or not. And the gods knew he'd love to spend his days with his brother. "But I won't be gone for a long time"  
  
"That's good"  
  
"If you want, I'll pass everyday until my departure with you"  
  
"Even better"  
  
"I love you Paris" whispered Hector kissing the boy's temple  
  
"I love you too" Paris said already asleep.  
  
Some minutes later his lips brushed Hector's and let out a whimper. "Hector?" he sounded scared.  
  
"Yes?" Hector looked at him, his brother was fast asleep, probably having a bad dream "Paris"  
  
"Hector" he sounded more urgent this time.  
  
"Paris!" the man shook him with more strength this time "wake up!" The youth's eyes snapped open, he focused on Hector and threw his arms around him.  
  
"What's wrong little one?" Hector returned the hug "what bad haunted your sleep?"  
  
"Nothing" Paris clung tighter to Hector's neck.  
  
"Calm down my love" urged the eldest, bathing the boy's face with kisses.  
  
"Don't leave for war again" he pleaded  
  
"I won't" promised Hector, knowing he couldn't keep his word. "I won't" he kissed the boy full on the lips as he caressed his cheek. "I swear I'll stay with you forever" he said between kisses. Paris returned the kisses, not believing his brother's words but wanting to.  
  
"No matter what?"  
  
"No matter what" lied Hector, wanting to melt the boy to his skin, yes, that way he could protect him.  
  
"You lie" Paris said softly.  
  
"I wish I wasn't". The eldest moved to kiss the boy's neck.  
  
"Would you wait for me if I have to part?"  
  
"I would, of course I would"  
  
Hector moved closer to him and parted Paris thighs with his own.  
  
The boy couldn't stop himself from moaning, he was feeling things he had never felt before. He pulled Hector closer to him, no longer hearing the thunders outside.  
  
Hector settled between his brother's legs, his hands ran on the youth's body, one heartbeat filled with pleasure, the next loaded with guilt. His mind wondered how could he touch the young prince like this when his own blood ran through the boy's veins. But, how could he not, when Paris was the tide that kept his heart burning?  
  
Paris could feel heat, almost unbearable heat. It was all he knew, all he needed and all he wanted. It didn't matter that Hector was his brother. He was beautiful, and Paris had been taught to love beauty.  
  
The elder kissed the delicate flesh of his brother, begging the gods to keep him as perfect as that. He watched his hands moving on Paris' waist wishing to return to them the innocence Paris still had, and that the battles had stolen from him.  
  
"You're perfect" whispered Paris  
  
"Talking of perfection is speaking your name"  
  
"I am but a child"  
  
Hector said nothing, remembering that a child's reason was what had led Paris to his chamber. The boy tried to recover his attention by nibbling at his neck. He felt a cold blade stab at his chest.  
  
"Paris" he gasped. The boy let out a moan. Hector tried to breath in the sweet tang that surrounded his brother, but his lungs refused to accept it.  
  
Soon, the prince lost the weak hold he had on his thoughts. He hardly registered his hand searching for the flask he knew would be there. He didn't notice the aroma of sandal filling the room when it spilled on Paris' hips. He could only hear the gasp his bother's lips let out when it touched his fevered skin. The boy didn't know what was going on, nor why. He didn't care. He just wanted more of it. He wanted more of Hector's touch.  
  
A lightning painted white Paris' frame as Hector drove himself into his brother. The boy's eyes were closed, and his face spoke of slumber that had not claimed him. Paris' scream was deafened by thunder.  
  
Hector wondered if this was what a ship felt as it floated among the waves, rocked by the tide, up and down, cradling the warriors inside her. His world shattered under his brother's hand... No, Paris was not his brother, he couldn't, at least not now. Claws of pleasure sank in his chest and ripped him from the safety of oblivion.  
  
Paris' body sagged with pleasure and he relaxed on his brother's arms. His last coherent thought being that storms would never scare him again.

* * *

**Now, on to reviewer worshipping.  
  
Toria:** ::worships:: Thank you, Please keep reviewing?  
  
**Kate:** ::worships:: ...sorry for the delay UU  
  
**Voyuerer:** ::worships:: Yup, Hector showed him.  
  
**Dev:** ::worships:: Stay tuned  
  
**Always in Lando Land:** ::worships:: I didn't know what to ask.  
  
**Mclean:** ::worships:: I'm only worshipping you so you don't feel left out. XD. You know I love you.  
  
**Carrianne:** ::worships:: Thank you, I hope I keep doing a good job with these two.  
  
**Raine:** ::worships:: Have you seen Troy yet? You have to see it, it's great.  
  
**Chicalatte:** ::worships:: Thanks! ::does happy dance::  
  
**ReiKuhori:** ::worships:: Your review was the last push I needed to finish this... well, your review and Mc's bitching.

**I'm a review junkie, please keep feeding my addiction.**


	6. Use the bow

**A/N: Paris said he could hunt deer and rabbit. So, I'm assuming there's a forest.**

**Dedication: This chapter's for Irrlicht. See? I said I was working on it.**

**Summary: To put it in very few words; Afterglow, stitches, and archery.**

The boy woke up finding himself in the urgent need of another bath. He turned to see his brother lying beside him.

Hector rose shortly after, to the sight of the youth. Paris was staring at him with piercing orbs.

"We should do that again" he said. The eldest smiled sadly and gathered him in his arms. "What is it?"

"I don't want to rise"

"I don't think I can walk" said Paris blushing.

"We can stay here"

The boy considered the offering, after a minute he spoke again.

"You'll need to change the beddings"

Hector looked desperately for a solution that did not involve leaving his brother's side.

"I can carry you to your room" at the boy's nod, he fetched a short rob and put it on, then he wrapped a blanket around Paris' body and lifted him. He walked carefully to the door and checked the hall for any servant. The youth mumbled something, like a child wanting to go back to sleep.

After making sure the hall was empty, Hector rushed to his brother's chambers. When he reached the bed, he put the boy down and burst out laughing.

Paris sat up surprised.

"What?"

Hector went to sit beside him, and controlled his laughter.

"I can't picture myself running down the hall with my naked brother in my arms" The boy smiled at that.

"Invert our roles and it'll be even funnier" Hector's chest shook with laughter. Paris discarded the dirty blanket and crawled under the covers of his bed. "I think I could" he said trying to keep a straight face "if it was really necessary".

'You wouldn't' Hector thought sadly as he tossed his robe and crawled behind his brother.

"Can we stay here all day?"

"As long as you wish prince"

* * *

Paris laid face down on the bed, the same way he had every morning for the past week, waiting for his brother to decide if his back had healed enough to take the points out.

"So?" he asked as Hector ran his fingertips along the scar

"I think it's time" The prince stood and fetched a small dagger to cut the thread. "It's going to hurt" he warned softly before lowering the dagger. Paris paled upon seeing the sharp-looking blade. He gasped as he felt the cold steel touching his skin and closed his eyes. Hector proceeded carefully, knowing that if he did it right, it wouldn't hurt the boy in the least.

"Tell me when you start"

The older prince chuckled

"But I'm already finished, princess"

"It didn't hurt!" said Paris happily

"Really?!" Hector stared at his brother in fake surprise.

"Yes, are you really done?" he craned his neck trying to see.

"I am" Smiling, Hector lifted the boy's hips so he could regard the wound. Paris stopped his attempts at turning and blushed.

"I'm going to break something" The prince put him down hurriedly. "Are you going to teach me archery today?"

"Yes"

"Will we be alone?"

"If you want" Answered Hector lying next to him

* * *

"I do"

"Alright"

"So, I hold it like this?"

"Tighten it"

"Aren't you supposed to give me something to shoot?"

"First you have to learn how to aim, I don't want you piercing your feet"

"I won't, I want to shoot" Paris could see a couple of kids watching intently from afar. Hector sighed, handing him an arrow.

"Be careful".

Paris nodded, aiming carefully at a nearby tree. He shot, and missed... by far. The boys giggled. Hector glared at them but said nothing, handing his brother another arrow.

"Thought we'd be alone" he muttered aiming again.

"I thought so as well little brother".

Paris shot again. The arrow went up and up and up, finally landing two feet in front of him. The older prince closed his eyes in frustration.

"Watch me" he muttered grabbing his own bow and tensing it "your hands and your shoulders have to be in line" he shot, the arrow piercing the tree. The boys clapped and crept closer. Paris nodded. He shot again, trying not to pay attention to the children. His arrow fell at the base of the tree.

"I'm useless" he said as he heard the kids laughing out loud. Hector felt his brother's anger and nodded.

"Do it"

Paris looked at the kids, not caring if his brother meant what he thought he meant. He took another arrow and shot, without even aiming. To his surprise, the arrow stuck in a tree just behind the children. Both boys looked at each other, then at the arrow, and finally at Paris.

Hector smiled at him, shooing the kids away.

"We are sorry prince Hector" said the older one

"Please don't shoot us" chipped the other.

The prince's smile widened.

"I wouldn't worry about me if I where you"

The children's attention moved to Paris, who had managed to change his expression of utter disbelief to one of indifferent cockiness. Hector laughed as the boys ran into the woods.

"You see is not that hard?"

"I missed, I was aiming for the tall one's head" he joked

"Close enough"

Paris looked at the direction where the kid's had gone, to make sure they had really left.

"It was a lucky shot" he said "I could've hurt them". Hector took the bow from the boy's hand.

"Yes, you could've. It was absolutely irresponsible and bold" he scolded.

"...and you told me to"

"I told you nothing"

"You didn't stop me"

"You are old enough to discern right from wrong"

"I'm sorry brother, you're right..." the young prince looked genuinely regretful for a second, then he stomped his foot childishly and pointed at the woods. "But they were mocking me!"

"And you, as prince of this land have every right to do with them as you please" he lifted a hand when he saw his brother opening his mouth. Paris fixed his eyes on the floor.

"I did wrong" he muttered

"And I'm sure it will not happen again"

"Can I have my bow back?"

"Here" Hector gave it back "and try to aim for the tree this time"

Paris did, aiming carefully, following all the instructions Hector had given him. He shot, and lost sight of the arrow as it went above one of the tree branches. Soon enough, a small animal fell from the tree. A squirrel.

"Nice, prince, now you have a fur"

"We don't eat those, do we?"

"Just during war"

"...guess I'll skin it"

"Right" Hector pointed "go get it" the boy nodded, hoping he hadn't just orphaned half a dozen of baby squirrels. The prince held back his laughter as Paris picked the poor thing from the tail with his fingertips.

"I made sure it was dead" he said trying to keep the animal as far from him as possible "I poked it".

"Prudent" answered Hector managing not to laugh.

TBC...

* * *

**A/N: And that's it for now. On to reviewer worshipping.**

Pyrofuse: I got your review after I had posted chapter 5, so ::worships:: There.

Laura: Thanks!, keep reading.

McLean: I'll be running out of plot soon. You'll help right? RIGHT?!

Toria: Was this soon enough? I'm glad you're enjoying it.

HQUDSI: Thank you, I'm curious, what does your nick stand for?

Jughead: I'd be glad to finish it, I just don't know how. Thanks for reviewing.

Always in Lando Land: dances You like to review and I like being reviewed, isn't that great?!

Carrianne: MWAHAHAHA!! Join the slashers side! No, seriously, thank you.

Irrlicht: Hope you like this


End file.
